You Told Me You Loved Me
by MaryFan1
Summary: Six years have passed since Matt left Mary alone and pregnant.  What happens when he returns to town?
1. Chapter 1

Mary stood in line at the concession stand waiting to place her order. She and John had brought their son Michael to a Vikings game for the first time. She wasn't sure who was more excited, John or Michael. She felt so lucky to have two wonderful guys in her life, her 5 year old son and her husband. John had adopted Michael after they got married shortly after he was born. They also just found out they were expecting a child of their own. Michael's biological father, Matt had left Mary to take a job in Europe and didn't know about Michael. Mary glanced around as she waited and couldn't believe who was standing in the other line, it was Matt. She averted her eyes but he looked up and noticed her.

"Mary?" he asked

Mary turned her head, "Matt? Well, what a surprise."

He smiled, "Yes, it is. How are you?"

"I'm fine. So what brings you back to Minneapolis?" She asked trying to appear casual

"Work, of course. You know, I never took you for a Vikings fan." He observed.

"Oh, well…" she started

"Mommy, mommy look what Daddy got me!" Michael came running up to her in line with a football.

"Oh, well sweetheart that's great. Where is Daddy?" She looked around for John and saw him trailing behind.

He approached them, out of breath, "Hey, champ, don't run like that, your old man can't keep up."

Mary suddenly remembered Matt, "Oh, I'm sorry. Matt, this is my husband John and our son Michael." This whole thing seemed surreal to her.

John didn't seem to recall the name, "Hi," he extended his hand and shook Matt's, "Do you work with Mary?"

"Oh no, just an old friend." Matt explained, and then turned to Michael, "Hello there, young man."

Michael reached out his little hand, "Hi, I'm Michael Richard Davis, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, tell me, how old are you?" Matt asked

"I'm five." Michael said holding up his hand

Matt turned to Mary and John, "Well, you've got quite a young man there."

Mary smiled, "Thank you."

"Ma'am can I help you?" the young man working the concession stand asked.

"Oh, sorry." She said then turned to Matt, "Well it was nice to see you again."

"You too, Mary." Matt said

Mary put up a good front during the game but couldn't stop thinking about Matt. She assumed he was gone forever, not just from her life but from Minneapolis. If he was living here again how long could she keep it from him that Michael was his? But was that really true? He was Michael's biological father but in every way that counted John was Michael's father. He had been there for her during most of her pregnancy and when Michael was born. She didn't mention anything to John later and wasn't sure how to tell him who Matt was.

**WJM NEWSROOM- THE FOLLOWING MONDAY**

"Hey, Mare, you wanna get some lunch today?" Murray Slaughter asked as he typed away

"Yeah, sure. How about a sandwich at Clancy's?" she suggested as she looked over the production logs.

"Sounds good," Murray said, "You know I don't know why they keep sticking in these international stories, Ted is just gonna mess up the names of the countries, the leaders, oh what am I saying, he does that with local stories."

Mary laughed, "Yeah do you remember my first day here? He had even mispronounced Chicago."

"Mary?" Matt Bryant appeared in the newsroom

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Mary asked stunned

"I need to talk to you and I was hoping you still worked here." He said

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" She asked fearing somehow he had figured it out.

"It's personal." He said

"Oh, well let's use Mr. Grant's office. He's out of town."

They walked into Lou's office and closed the door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked as calmly as possible.

"Mary, I have to know. Is Michael my son?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mary was almost speechess, "How dare you come in here and ask me a thing like that."

"Mary, I'm pretty good at math. I thought about it and if Michael is five years old and we were last together almost six years ago. Well, it doesn't take a genius." Matt explained

"Get out! Just go. Michael is not your son." Mary didn't want to lie but she didn't know what else to do."

Matt knew this was probably a mistake, coming here to talk to her, "I'll leave but we have to talk sometime." He exited Lou's office

Mary sat down in Lou's chair and put her head in her hands. Murray knocked on the door and poked his head in, "Are you alright?"

She looked up "You know who that was don't you?"

"I sure do. What is he doing here?" Murray asked, "I mean if you want to tell me."

Mary smiled slightly, "Why not? You were here when the whole thing happened anyway."

Murray sat down in the chair opposite her, "Does he know?"

"Well he thinks he does. I saw him at the game Saturday, in line at the concession stand. I even introduced him to John and Michael. It was like I was in the twilight zone."

"What did John do?" Murray hated seeing Mary so upset

"Nothing, he didn't know it was him." Mary explained, "They shook hands and that was about it."

"Mary, I'm sorry, of all the rotten things to happen. What did you say to him just now?" Murray asked

"I lied, Murray, I flat out lied. He knows. Michael told him how hold he is and Matt's no dummy. He could do the math."

"So what are you gonna do, Mare?" Murray asked sympathetically

"I don't know, Murray, I just don't know." She said

Later that night after Mary put Michael to bed she was alone with some time to think. John was working late. He had left WJM a few years prior to take a job as communications director for the Mayor and there was an evening press conference. She watched as her husband made statements and answered questions but was barely paying attention. She knew the one person she could talk to and picked up the phone and dialed the familiar long distance number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"New York? This is Minneapolis and boy are we in trouble." Mary said

"Mary? What's wrong?" Rhoda asked alarmed by the sound of her friend's voice, "Is it the baby?"

"Oh no, the baby's fine, we couldn't be happier." Mary assured her, "I ran into someone over the weekend I haven't seen in oh, say six years."

"Six years?" Rhoda thought for a moment then it hit her, "No, he's in Minneapolis?"

"Oh yeah, he was at the Vikings game and I saw him in the concession line beside me. I couldn't believe it." Mary explained

"What did you say to him?" Rhoda asked

"Small talk, until Michael and John came up and I had to introduce them. It was the strangest experience I think I have ever had and that's not all."

"What else?"

"He asked Michael how old he was and, of course, he told him. Then Matt showed up at the station today asking if he was Michael's father."

"Oh no, oh Mary, what did you say?" Rhoda felt so bad for her friend

"I lost my temper, I lied and he left but he knows. He did the math." Mary explained

"Did John know who he was?" Rhonda wondered

"No, I don't think he even remembered it had been so long. He never said anything and I didn't either. I just don't know what to do."

"Listen, you want me to come out for a few days. You can just tell John I wanted to come for a visit." Rhoda offered.

"Oh, Rhoda, no, that's okay. I'll be okay. I feel better just talking to you." Mary assured her

"Well, if you change your mind just call me, okay Kid?" Rhoda told her

"I will, thanks Rhoda."

Mary fell asleep stretched out on the couch with a book in her lap. John came in and noticed his sleeping wife. He smiled as he gently picked up the book and sat it on the coffee table. He sat down on the coffee table as she stirred awake.

"Hi," she said sitting up, "What time is it?"

"It's about ten," he said sitting next to her and putting his arm around her, "I didn't mean to wake you."

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm glad you did."

He kissed the top of her head, "How's Michael?"

"Oh, he's fine. I had to read him a story twice before he would go to sleep." She said

"He knows you're a pushover," John quipped, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just tired but that's to be expected," she decided to get up the courage to tell him about Matt, "John, do you remember the guy I was talking to at the game, when I was in line at the concession stand?

"Um, yeah, Matt right?" he recalled vaguely

"You don't remember who he is do you?" She asked

"He said he was a friend of yours." John remembered

"John, Matt is …is Michael's biological father." She managed

"He's what? You mean that's the guy that left you?" His anger began to rise

"Yes, apparently he's living here again now." She said, "And he knows."

John stood up and looked down at her, "Knows what?"

"He knows Michael is his son." Mary admitted


	3. Chapter 3

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He walked over to the fireplace and stood with his back to Mary, "You told him, didn't you?"

"John, of course I didn't. Why would do that? Especially before I even talked to you." Mary asked walking over to him and putting a hand on his back.

He turned around to face her, "Because I know you. You felt the need be honest with him."

"Well John, then you don't know me as well as you think. He figured it out by Michael telling him how old he is. Then he came to work today and confronted me," she paused, "and I lied."

"He showed up at the newsroom? Well isn't that rich?" John snapped

"John, what is wrong with you? Why are you so angry at me?" Mary had never seen John quite like this.

"You want to know why?" he paused, "I'll tell you why, because of what you just said."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said Matt knows Michael is _his _son." He explained turning away from her again

Mary wrapped her arms around his waist, "John, what would you rather I have said?"

John sighed, "How about sperm donor? That seems to accurately describe his involvement."

Mary laughed a little in spite of the situation, "Now you know how I meant it. You are Michael's father, in every way that matters." She said kissing the back of his neck

He pulled away and turned to face her again, "Then why do I feel like the rug is about to pulled out from under me?"

"Because you love Michael so much, if you didn't it wouldn't matter," she explained, "and I wouldn't do anything to take that away from you, either of you."

He smiled and seemed to relax a little, "I know you wouldn't. I never thought I was insecure about it but I can't help but feel threatened. I mean, what does he want now that he knows?"

"I don't know but we have to deal with it. We can't ignore him and he won't just go away." She explained

"I guess you're right but I don't see why we owe him anything. He was a coward." John observed

"I know he was but …" Mary began

"But what?" John asked

"Do we have the right to keep him from Michael?" She asked

"How can you ask me that? Did you mean anything you just said?" John didn't know whether to be hurt or angry again

"Darling, of course I did. All I am saying is we may not have a choice." She explained

"The hell we don't! He has no place in Michael's life. I am his father."

"Of course you are. That won't change." Mary assured him

"How can you even think of letting him see Michael? I was there when you got that letter and cried your eyes out. I was there when Michael was born," He paused, "I made a promise to both of you and I have kept it."

Mary caressed his cheek, "And I don't know where we would be without you. I could have raised Michael alone but you have given him something I could never have given him myself, a father, someone to look up to, imitate. But we have to face Matt sometime."

John nodded and knew she was right.

It was well after midnight and John couldn't sleep. He looked over at Mary watching her sleep. She and Michael were the best things that ever happened to him. He couldn't stand the thought of something interfering. He wasn't worried about Mary wanting to be with Matt or anything like that. The thought of Michael not seeing him as his father anymore tore his heart out. He couldn't love that little boy more if he was his biological father. But Mary was right, there was no ignoring Matt. He heard her stir awake in the darkness.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly

Mary rolled over on her side to face him, "You didn't, I wasn't sleeping all that well myself. Are you alright?"

He rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know, I just love you and Michael so much. I don't want to lose that."

Mary moved closer to him and he put his arms around her with her head resting on his chest, "You aren't going to lose anything. We will get through this, one step at a time."

He smiled pulling her closer, "I know."

She pulled away a little and looked at him, "You know I love you, don't you?"

He smiled and kissed her then she settle back in his arms


	4. Chapter 4

Mary and John decided the best thing to do was to ask Matt to come over to their home and discuss the situation. They took Michael over to her parents to spend the night. Matt arrived about eight o'clock. They sat in the living room; an awkward silence filled the air.

"Matt, we appreciate that you accepted our invitation to talk. I want to first apologize for my behavior the other day in the newsroom." Mary said trying to be gracious

"Mary, I didn't do that to hurt you or to cause you any pain. But I must know the truth." Matt insisted, "Is Michael my son?"

"You want to know the truth, do you?" Mary said, "Well, the truth is that Michael is our son." She said gesturing to John who was sitting next to her letting her take the lead at this point

"Mary, I know he's not John's biological child. He can't be." Matt said

"Fine," She breathed out, "You are Michael's biological father but if you think you are going to come in here and disrupt his life, you are sadly mistaken."

"I think I have a right to know my son. I never knew he existed until now." Matt explained

Mary had about had enough. She stood up and walked over to the fireplace with her back to them trying to collect herself, "You have a right?" she said angrily then turned around, "You left me and for months I didn't hear from you. Even before I found out I was pregnant you wouldn't return my calls or letters. How was I supposed to tell you?"

"I realize I handled things badly but I want Michael to know who I am." Matt said

John had been patient long enough, "Well, as far as we're concerned, you aren't anything to him. I adopted him, raised him and I don't plan on stepping aside my friend."

"You may not have a choice, friend." Matt said sarcastically

"Alright, that's enough. This isn't getting us anywhere." Mary said, "Matt, what do want, exactly?"

"I want to spend time with Michael so I can get to know him." He informed her

"Look, get this through your head; you are not going to see him, not as long as I'm around." John told him emphatically

"You may not have a choice. I have a meeting with a lawyer. Since I never gave my consent for you to adopt him, I may have rights you can't do anything about."

"We'll just see about that, pal." John said practically sneering

Matt turned to Mary, "I don't want to hurt you or Michael. I hope you know that."

"Then don't do this, Matt, please." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mary." He said as he turned to leave

Tears streamed down Mary's face. John took her in his arms rubbing her back in small circles

"It's alright. It's going to be alright. I won't let him do this." John assured her

**THE FOLLWING NIGHT**

After giving Michael a bath John was reading to him. Mary had taken advantage of some me time and had just gotten out of a hot soaking bubble bath. She could hear voices from Michael's room and walked down the hall and peeked in. John was sitting next to Michael helping him sound out the words in the story they were reading.

"Is this a guys' only party or can a girl join in?" Mary asked from the doorway

"Only the ones who are as pretty as you." John said

"Mommy, you're not a girl, you're a mommy." Michael said smiling a toothy grin

Mary came and sat down on the end of the bed, "Well, then is it okay for me to come in?"

"Sure, Daddy was helping me learn to read this story. It's not so hard." Michael explained

"Well, you are a very smart boy. But it's time for bed now, darling." She got up and tucked him under the covers

"But I'm not tired." Michael insisted

"Maybe not but smart boys need to get their sleep so you can learn as much as you can at school." She told him

"Okay." Michael said, "Good night Mommy, I love you." He said stretching out his arms to hug her

Mary hugged him tight fighting back more tears, "I love you too, sweetheart," she said pulling away ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek

John gave him hug, "Good night, champ, I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." He said clinging to his stuffed bear as he closed his eyes

Mary and John walked toward the door and turned out the light. Leaving the door cracked a little they walked into the living room. Mary walked over to the bar.

"Would you like a drink?" She offered

"I'd love one," John came up behind her putting his arms around her waist, he kissed the back of her neck

"John, not now, alright?" she said pouring scotch into a glass

He sighed heavily, "Mary, all I wanted was to kiss you, for crying out loud." He let go of her and crossed the room standing in front of the fireplace

Mary felt terrible, she turned to look at him, "I'm sorry, darling but I just can't stop thinking about it. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

He walked over to her and put his arms around her again, this time she relaxed against him resting her head on chest, "It's alright, we just can't let this tear us apart. I am not going to let anything happen. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him from disrupting our lives anymore."

She pulled away to face him, "I know you will but we need to meet with Martin as soon as possible and find out what we can do, legally." She said referring to their attorney

"I'll call him tomorrow," he assured her. He studied her face and could see how this was weighing on her and the last thing she needed was stress, "Now let's sit down and relax a little. How about I give you a massage?"

She picked up his drink and handed it to him, "That sounds wonderful," She rubbed the back of her neck.

They sat on the sofa and he began to massage her shoulders, "How does that feel?"

"Wonderful." She said beginning to relax

"You need to take care of yourself. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby." He said kissing the back of her neck again

She turned around and looked at him, caressing his cheek, "Nothing can happen as long as I have you."


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning came and Mary went to work waiting to hear from John once he had spoken to Martin Forbes, their attorney. Her stomach was doing cartwheels and she wasn't sure if it was nerves or morning sickness. She walked into the newsroom and hung up her coat.

"Good Morning, Murray." She said

"Morning, Mare," he said, "How was your weekend?"

She sat down at her desk and put her purse in the drawer, "Oh, just great," she said getting up to get a cup of hot tea. As when she was pregnant with Michael, the smell of coffee made her nauseas, "We talked to Matt Saturday night."

"You did?" Murray sounded surprised, "What did he say?"

Mary sat back down at her desk with her tea, "He said he wants Michael to know he's his father," She explained, "Oh, Murray, part of me just doesn't know what to do."

Murray looked at her sympathetically, "What did John say?"

"Plenty," Mary said rubbing her forehead, "As you can imagine, he and Matt didn't exactly agree on anything."

"Do you want Michael to know Matt is his father?" Murray asked, he could tell she was struggling with what to do

"The truth is I don't know," She paused, "I don't know how I could do that John and why should I? Matt left me and didn't even really give me a chance to tell him I was pregnant. John loves Michael more than anything and Michael thinks the sun rises and sets on his daddy. I am so angry with Matt for thinking he can just come in and disrupt our lives like that."

"Mary, I wish I had some words of wisdom but I can't think of any." Murray said

Just then Lou walked into the newsroom, back from his vacation, "Good Morning."

"Hey, Lou, how was your trip?" Murray asked

"Just great Murray, just great." Lou said hanging up his coat

Mary got up to hug him, "Welcome back, Mr. Grant."

Lou could tell something was bothering her. She seemed tired and not herself, "Thank you, Mary. Can I see you in my office for a minute?" 

"Sure." She said following him into his office and shutting the door

"Sit down." He said as he took his seat behind his desk, "So how did things go while I was gone?"

"Oh, fine." She assured him as she took her seat opposite him

"Uh huh," he said "So no trouble with the show or anything?"

"No, things went like they always do. No major catastrophes." She said

Lou sat back in his chair and looked at her thoughtfully, "Mary, I can tell something is bothering you."

Mary looked down nervously, "Well, Mr. Grant it's rather personal."

"Mary, we're friends aren't we?" he asked, "We've discussed personal problems before."

"I know, but I don't think you can help me with this. It's just very hard to talk about." She explained

"Mary, I would like to help if I could." He told her sympathetically

Mary smiled slightly, "Thank you Mr. Grant but John and I have to work this out ourselves."

"You and John aren't?" he began

"Oh my goodness, no, we're fine, and we are thrilled about the baby." She told him, "It's something else altogether…I guess I should just tell you."

"Go ahead." He said

"Matt Bryant is back in town and he knows about Michael." She explained

"He what?" Lou asked in shock, "You told him?"

"No, we ran into him at a Vikings game. Michael told him how old he is and so, that's about the sum of it." She said standing up to leave

"Mary, if you and John need anything, you let me know." He assured her

"Thank you, Mr. Grant. He's supposed to be talking to our attorney today."

There was a knock at the door and Murray poked his head in, "I'm sorry to interrupt but, Mary, there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it, Murray?" She asked

"I think you better come see for yourself." He told her

Mary and Lou looked at each other and followed him out of the office. Standing there waiting was not Matt Bryant, but his son, Matt Jr.

"Matt?" She couldn't believe he would try to get in the middle of this, "What are you doing here?" 

He approached her, "Mary, I know you probably don't want to talk to me anymore that you want to talk to my dad but could we please get a cup of coffee or something, just a few minutes?"

She looked at Lou who nodded, "Mary, don't worry, just go take care of this, its okay."

"Well," She said turning back to Matt, "I guess we can go downstairs."

"Great." He said and they left the newsroom

Murray looked at Lou, "She told you, didn't she?"

Lou eyes were fixed on the door Mary and Matt and had just walked through, "Yeah, she did." He shook his head and walked back into his office


	6. Chapter 6

Matt and Mary walked into the coffee shop and sat down at a table. He ordered coffee and she ordered tea.

"Mary, I appreciate you taking the time to listen to what I have to say." Matt told her

"Well, I don't know what your father has told you but I think it would be best if you let us work this out." Mary stated honestly

"I know you have a son and that he is my father's," he explained, "I also know that your husband adopted him."

"Your father didn't give me much of a chance to tell him I was pregnant," Mary told him, "He stopped writing and calling from Europe and wouldn't return my calls or letters, even before I found out I was pregnant."

"I'm not here to defend his actions back then or tell you that you did something wrong by not telling him. All I know is that he very much wants to know his son and I would like to know my little brother." Matt explained

"Well, that little boy is my first concern and I won't let his life be turned upside down. He has a father who loves him and who he worships. He couldn't possibly understand if I tell him he's not his father." Mary said emphatically

Matt took a drink of his coffee, "Is it really fair to keep him from his son? He's seen an attorney, you know."

"I know, and we are consulting with ours. I am not saying I don't understand how you and your father feel but I have to do what is best for my son." Mary explained, the trouble was, she didn't quite know what the best thing was anymore

Matt considered her words and the decision she faced, "I know and again I appreciate you hearing me out," he paused looking at his watch, "I better get going."

They left the coffee shop and Mary returned to the newsroom more confused than ever. She couldn't imagine telling Michael that John wasn't his father and asking him to accept a virtual stranger or asking John to accept that Matt would be a part of their lives in some way. But was it right to prevent him from seeing him?

She didn't hear from John and wondered if he had talked to Martin at all. He was working late again and by the time he got home Michael was asleep and Mary was sitting in the living room alone, trying to make sense of everything. The only light on was from the television which she had muted. The glow illuminated her profile as she sat on the couch staring into space holding a glass of sparkling water.

"Honey," John said from the doorway, "Are you alright? Why are you sitting in the dark?"

She looked over at him, "Oh, I don't know. I guess I didn't even realize it." She took a drink of sparkling water, "Did you talk to Martin?"

He flipped on the light and came over and joined her on the couch, putting his arm around her, "He was in court all day but I left a message for him."

"Hmmm, well I had a visitor at work today," She explained setting her glass down on the coffee table

"Don't tell me he came to the newsroom again." John said trying not to get angry

"No, he didn't," She said, "His son did."

"His son?" John asked puzzled

Mary picked up her glass and walked over to the fireplace, "Yes, he has a son from his marriage. He's grown," She explained

"So now he's sending his son to badger you at work?" John said in frustration, "Boy, that guy is really something."

Mary looked down, "I don't think he knew his son was going to talk to me."

"So I suppose you listened to what he had to say?" John asked

"Darling, what would you have had me do, throw him out of the newsroom?" She asked

John stood up and walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders, "Mary, we don't owe him anything."

"Maybe we don't." she began

John sighed, "There's a but in there somewhere, isn't there?" He knew his wife too well

"But, are we being fair?" She asked

"Fair? You think we're not being fair?" John said angrily, "If anything, he is the one not being fair. How can you even ask that?"

"All he wants is the chance to know Michael, to know his son." Mary explained

"His son?" John said, "I believe the adoption papers say differently."

"John, please understand," Mary said, "Now that he knows about Michael, he wants to do the right thing."

"The right thing would be to leave us alone," John couldn't believe what he was hearing, "The other night we were in agreement here, what the hell happened?"

Mary tried to put into words what she was feeling, "John, when I talked to his son today, I realized something," she paused, "I realized Michael has a brother who wants to know him and all Matt wants is to be a father to him."

"Michael has a father and he is going to have a sibling." John pointed out, "He doesn't need them."

"But Darling, think about it," She paused, "How would you feel if you found out you had a child and weren't allowed to be in its life. Matt may have been a coward then but he is willing to stand up now."

"So, we just turn Michael's life upside down?" John asked exasperated, "Well, I won't do that," John walked across the room toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked

"I don't know, I have to get out of here." He said pausing at the door

"John, please try and understand." Mary pleaded

"I don't know if I can, Mary." He admitted walking out the door

"Mommy." Michael called from his room having been woken up by the sound of the door

Mary walked in and sat beside him on the bed, "Did we wake you up, sweetheart?"

Michael nodded, "Were you and Daddy fighting?"

Mary kissed his forehead, "No, it's alright. You just go back to sleep, alright?"

"Where did Daddy go?" Michael asked

"He just went out for a while. He'll be back soon." She assured him pulling the covers back up around him, "Now here's Mr. Bear so just close your eyes."

Michael clutched his favorite stuffed animal tightly as he drifted off to sleep. Mary got up and walked back into the living room, tears streaming down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary had gotten very little sleep and when she woke up she looked over to find the other side of the bed empty. She hadn't heard from John and it appeared he hadn't come home. She was hurt and a little angry but mostly exhausted. She got Michael ready for school and he was in the kitchen eating his cereal when John finally came home.

"Hi, Daddy!" Michael said when he spotted John in the doorway of the kitchen

John came over to him and gave him a big hug, "Hey Champ!" He sat down next to him, "Where's Mommy?"

"She's putting on her face." Michael said repeating the words Mary had used to indicate she was putting on her make up

John laughed and got up to get a cup of coffee. He hadn't slept much either. He had spent the night on the couch in his office. Mary came walking through the living room into the kitchen, unaware that John had come home.

"Michael, sweetheart, go brush your teeth…" She stopped cold when she saw John standing at the counter, "John."

"Hi Honey." He said

Mary looked over at Michael who was still sitting there, "Michael, I said go brush your teeth, darling. Then I'll drive you to school."

"Are you and Daddy still fighting?" He asked

Mary's usually long fuse was about to reach the end, "No, we're not. Now go brush your teeth." She said sternly

"Okay." Michael said getting up and walking out of the room

Mary picked up Michael's cereal bowl and walked over to the kitchen sink, "Did you just get in?"

John rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, I went down to the office to think."

She turned on the water and washed out the bowl and some dishes, "Hmmm, did it do any good?"

John came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "Honey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked out like that. But I think I am beginning to understand."

She relaxed a little against him, "John, you know the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

His lips gently brushed the back of her neck, "I know that and I did a lot of thinking," His hands rested on her stomach as he thought about their child, "and I couldn't imagine being cut out of our baby's life."

Mary turned in his arms to face him, "So where does that leave us?"

John sighed heavily, "I don't know," He pulled away and leaned against the other counter, "Do you still feel that strongly about it?"

Mary wiped her hands on a dish towel, "John, I don't know exactly how I feel. I just realized yesterday this situation is not so cut and dry."

John nodded in agreement, "But I think we still need to talk to Martin."

"Alright, but I think it might help if we talk to Matt again without attorneys involved. Maybe we can work this out without them." She suggested

"It's really important to you that we do that, isn't it?" He asked looking down

She walked over to him and played with the buttons on his shirt, "Darling, you know it is. Whatever happens, I want it as uncomplicated for all of us as possible, especially Michael. I don't want to go to court if we don't have to."

John smiled slightly, "Why can't I ever say no to you?"

Mary smiled back at him, "Because you are, without a doubt, the kindest, most loving man I have ever known. And I am, without a doubt, the luckiest woman in the world."

John pulled her closer to him, "Nah, that's not it," he said, "I just like sexy women."

TBC…Mary and John try to talk to Matt again


	8. Chapter 8

The following Saturday Matt accepted John and Mary's invitation to come over and talk, with the hope of working things out. Michael was spending the day with Mary's parents going to the zoo, the park, etc. Matt ended up being late due to an unexpected problem at a job site. The room was thick with tension and no one seemed to want to be the first to speak. John finally broke the silence.

"Listen, Matt, we would like to work this out if we can, without going to court or anything like that, for Michael's sake." John explained

"Well, that's really all I want as well." Matt responded

"Matt, what exactly do you want? You haven't really explained it except that you want to spend time with Michael." Mary asked

"Mary, I don't want to fight you for custody or anything like that. I just want to know my son and for him to know me." Matt said

John put his arm around Mary, "It's not going to be easy explaining this to him. He's just a kid."

"I know that but …" Matt started but was interrupted by Michael running into the room

"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I got at the zoo." He had a stuffed elephant in his hand

"Michael, honey what are you doing home?" Mary asked

Mary's mother, Dottie walked in the room, "I'm sorry Honey, when it started raining he just wanted to come home," she looked at Matt, "Oh, dear, I should have called first."

Mary stood up, "It's okay, Mom," she said then turned to Michael, "Sweetheart, you remember Mommy's friend Matt?"

"Hi." Michael said

"Hello, Michael, it's nice to see you again." Matt studied his face to see if he could find any trace of himself

"Michael, please go to your room so Mommy and Daddy can talk to Matt."

"Okay," Michael said then turned to John, "Daddy, can you teach me to throw my new football later?"

"Well, if it quits raining, sure." John assured him

"Yah!" Michael said running off to his room stopping to hug Dottie goodbye, "Bye, Grandma."

"Goodbye, honey." Dottie said turning to Mary, "I'll just be going."

"Mary, I think I should be going, too." Matt said standing up

"No, we need to finish this," Mary told him, "Mom, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, Honey." Dottie said giving her daughter a hug then turning to leave

Mary sat back down next to John, "I'm sorry about that."

"I really think I should come back when Michael isn't here." Matt suggested

John leaned forward, "I really think we should settle this now," John said, "I mean, we are willing to try to work this out without a messy legal battle."

Matt wasn't sure what changed their minds, "Why the change of heart?"

John looked at Mary and decided not to mention she had talked to his son, "I guess the more I thought about it, the more I realized I would probably feel the same way. I think I would go crazy at the thought of another man raising my child."

Michael came back into the living room, "Daddy, it stopped raining."

"Michael, I told you not to interrupt when grownups are talking." Mary admonished him

"I'm sorry." Michael said looking down

Mary hugged him, "It's alright, just go on back to your room."

"Hey champ, we'll play in a little bit okay?" John assured him

"Okay!" Michael exclaimed racing back to his room

Matt stood up again, "Listen, I know that we need to discuss this but I think it might be best to do it somewhere else."

Mary and John stood up as well, "I supposed you're right. We thought Michael would be gone longer." Mary said

"Well, part of that is my fault. I couldn't get away from work any sooner." Matt apologized

"Why don't we meet Monday night? We can use my office. Say about eight?" John suggested

"Okay, I can take Michael over to my parents." Mary said

"Alright, we'll talk then." Matt said turning to leave

Matt left but he sat outside in his car for quite some time. It wasn't until he saw the three of them together that it really hit him what his actions could do, tear apart a family. As he pulled away he saw John and Michael walk out of the house to toss around the football.

Later that night Mary and John were heading to bed when there was a knock on the door

"I wonder who that could be, it's almost eleven." Mary said looking at her watch

"Someone who can't tell time." John quipped, heading to the door. He opened it to find Matt on the other side

"May I come in?" Matt asked

"It's late and I thought we said we would discuss this further Monday." John said

"Please, I need to say this now, and it will only take a minute." He explained

John opened the door wider to let him in, "Alright."

Matt walked into the living room, "Hi Mary."

"Matt, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you both and it couldn't wait until Monday." He said

"Alright, what is it?" Mary asked as John appeared at her side putting his arm around her waist

"I've been thinking all evening, since I left and I think I've made a terrible mistake, or I'm about to." He explained

"A mistake?" John asked, puzzled

"I think it would be a terrible mistake to try to explain to Michael who I am at this stage of his life." Matt admitted

Mary and John were taken aback, "What are you talking about?" John asked

"I realized today that while I wanted to take responsibility for my son, it wouldn't be fair to him. I think it would be best to tell him when he's older, if at all."

"So you're just going to drop this? After all the indignation?" Mary asked

"I think it would be best," Matt said, "One day we can tell him when he's old enough to understand."

John exhaled, "I don't know what to say. Are you positive about this?"

"You're not going to try and talk me out of it?" Matt asked

"Well, no but I…" John didn't know what else to say

"Look, you said something about going crazy knowing another man was raising your child and I have felt that way but seeing you all together today made me realize things are probably as they should be."

"Matt, are you really sure?" Mary asked

"Yes, knowing Michael is so happy and content is enough but I would ask one favor." Matt told them

"Well, we'll try." Mary assured him

"Just let me know how he's doing every so often," He asked, "I won't send gifts or anything but I would like to know that he's okay."

Mary and John both smiled, "I think that can be arranged." She told him

TBC…Now that the situation with Matt is settled Mary and John look forward to the birth of their baby


	9. Chapter 9

It was a beautiful, crisp fall day as Mary stood at the sink washing the dishes from Michael's birthday party. She looked out the window and watched John playing with Michael and his friends. The party was winding down and the kids would be leaving soon. Her father was outside videotaping the whole thing on the new 8 mm camera he got from Mary and John for Christmas the year before. Mary smiled as she watched John pick Michael up and put him on his shoulders. Three months had passed since Matt had decided to not pursue telling Michael he was his biological father and Mary and John could concentrate on the birth of their baby in about three months. It seemed that everything had worked out and that Matt was right, things were as they should be. Not long after he changed his mind he got transferred again to work on another project. If Michael had known, it would have been even more confusing for Matt to come in and out of his life. Dottie finished putting the food away and walked over to where Mary stood and looked out the window herself.

"You're a lucky woman, Honey." She told her daughter

Mary finished washing out the baking pan and set it on the rack to dry, "I know, Mom," She wiped her hands on a towel and turned off the water, "Far more than I deserve."

"So, have you thought of any names for the baby?" Dottie asked pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Mary turned from the window to face her mother, "We're narrowing it down," She explained

"I love what you've done with the nursery. " Dottie told her taking a drink of coffee, "The colors will work for a boy or a girl."

Mary placed her hand on her rounded belly, "Well, I know it's probably terrible, but I secretly hope this little one is a girl."

"Not so terrible, dear, you have a son." Dottie pointed out

Mary turned back to the window to see John tossing the football with the boys, "Hmmm, and I love him more than anything,"

"Is your father still recording with that camera?" Dottie asked

"No, I guess he must have run out of film," Mary observed, "He sure seems to enjoy it."

"Oh yes, I caught him filming me cooking the other night." She joked

Mary laughed, "Men love their toys."

The sliding glass doors opened and John appeared in the kitchen out of breath, "Boy those kids never stop."

"You want some water, Darling?" Mary asked grabbing a clean glass from the rack

John walked over to her and kissed her, "That would hit the spot."

"Well, I think I will go collect my husband and get out of your way." Dottie said getting up

"You're not in the way, Mom." John assured her taking a drink of water

"Maybe not, but I'm exhausted," Dottie said walking over to them, "John, I must tell you that you are a wonderful son-in-law but this one is stubborn, so don't let her do too much," She gestured to Mary

"Gee, Mom, I wonder where I got it from?" Mary quipped

"Yes, well, you're twice as stubborn as I am and if this baby is a girl, she'll be twice as stubborn as you, my lovely daughter." Dottie patted Mary's cheek then turned to John, "You, my dear, will have your hands full."

John laughed a little, "I think I can handle it," He looked at Mary and placed his hand on her belly, "Besides I'm a sucker for beautiful but stubborn women."

Dottie laughed and walked out the back door to get Walter

"Hey, I thought you liked sexy women?" Mary joked, "But I guess sexy has gone down the drain for now." She said patting her belly

John pulled her as close as he could, "With you? Never."

Later that night Mary and John were relaxing on the couch while Michael took his bath. It had been a wonderful but tiring day and they weren't sure who was more exhausted.

"I keep wondering why I'm so tired," John said yawning, "And Then I remember that I've finally gotten too old to play with 6 year olds."

"I can barely keep my eyes open." Mary said leaning against him, "I guess we've both gotten too old."

"Yeah but you're pregnant, what's my excuse except old age." He pointed out.

Mary laughed as her eyes closed

"I'm ready for bed!" Michael declared coming into the room in his pajamas

"All by yourself? When did you get so big?" Mary asked him as she made room for him to sit between them

"I dunno." Michael shrugged sitting down

"Did you have a nice day, champ?" John asked

"Uh huh, it was fun and I like all my presents." He said

"Just think, this time next year, you'll have a little brother or sister to play with on your birthday." Mary said

"A sister? Yuck!" Michael exclaimed

TBC…The baby arrives


End file.
